Bienvenido a Hogwarts!
by Mee-Shou-Mi
Summary: Miranda creía que estaba pasando por uno de los veranos mas aburridos de su vida...hasta que, algo increíble sucede!... FIC INTERACTIVO.. Basado en un libo que leì :p
1. Capítulo 1

Tu nombre es Miranda Bowen y acabados de cumplir los 11 años de edad te enfrentas a uno de los veranos más aburridos de tu vida… O al menos eso creías, ya que una de esas tardes de las que parecen ser no muy diferentes de las anteriores recibes una noticia que cambiarán tu vida para siempre… Pero recuerda, solo tú puedes elegir tu destino.

**Bienvenidos a Hogwarts**

** Capítulo 1:**

¡¡¡Aburrido¡¡¡ Todo te parece aburrido. Acostada en tu habitación no haces otra cosa que esperar aburridamente como pasan las horas, cada una terriblemente más aburrida que la anterior. Es una cálida tarde de verano, de esas en las cuales no se tiene ganas de nada, (en las que nadie tiene ganas de nada); ni siquiera el aire tiene ganas de circular, haciendo la tarde millones de veces más pesada de lo que ya es.

Hechas una ojeada perezosa por tu habitación, a lo mejor hay algo que te ayude a pasar el rato: tu desesperanzado recorrido sube por lentamente por la pared junto a tu cama, pasa por los pósters de tus estrellas favoritas y se detiene el ventilador de techo. Este da vueltas a toda velocidad, sin embargo el ambiente pesado hace que parezca casi inmóvil, produciendo un zumbido monótono. La imagen y los sonidos comienzan a taladrar tu cerebro. Apartas tu atención del aparato antes de enloquecer, definitivamente esta tarde es la más aburrida que has tenido en toda tu corta vida.

¿Qué tal tus amigos? Seguramente son más entretenidos que un estúpido ventilador de techo. Corres y buscas tu agenda telefónica entre el desorden de tu habitación (sep, no había ganas de ordenar). Pero cuando te dispones a encontrar los números de tu grupo de amigos, desafortunadamente recuerdas que misteriosamente todos y cada uno de ellos se han ido de vacaciones con su familia.

¡Maldición!

Te desplomas en el suelo, sin lugar a dudas morirás de aburrimiento. Tomas tu almohada e intentas ahogarte, es mejor eso que seguir sufriendo, pero te encuentras tan desganada que ni siquiera energías para suicidarte te quedan.

Juntas un poco de tu voluntad para incorporarte y dirigirte a la ventana, a lo mejor si te dejas caer... Te recuestas sobre el marco, de manera que casi pareces un trapo viejo y sin forma, sin embargo, aun en esa posición puedes ver a uno de tus vecinos podar el césped. La imagen del viejo hombre recorriendo una y otra vez el mismo sendero, con una playera empapada en sudor y un gorro de pescador rosado sobre su cabeza calva, se vuelve un ritual hipnotizante.

Idiotizada y/o adormecida no adviertes una sombra que vuela hacia tu ventana, hasta que la misma colisiona con tu cabeza. Instintivamente te echas hacia atrás tratando de identificar a la cosa. La sombra, que ahora estaba posada imponentemente en el mismo lugar en que estabas tú antes, se trata de una lechuzota. De mirada tan o más arrogante como su actitud, el pajarraco, sin darte el lujo de apartar sus horribles ojos de ti, extiende una de sus patas rugosas y amarillentas, lleva atado en ella un sobre hecho de un papel amarillento. Preguntándote si esa carta es realmente dirigida a ti, tu:

- Estas tan desinteresada por todo lo que pasa a tu alrededor, que ni siquiera la novedad de recibir correspondencia vía lechuza e interesa. Espanta a la bola de plumas arrogante y ve al **capítulo 2**.

- Si sientes curiosidad y tomas el sobre, léelo en el **capítulo 3**.

- Si por el contrario decides volver a intentar suicidarte con la almohada… Haya tú.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2: **

A la mañana siguiente, te vuelves a despertar temprano, más malhumorada que nunca, el calor no te ha dejado dormir bien de nuevo. Saludas a tus padres, desganada, y te dispones a consumir algo de tu desayuno, para luego continuar con la simple tarea de existir patética y aburridamente.

Comienzas a arrepentirte de haber espantado a la lechuza, la verdad es que en estos momentos te mueres de ganas de que pase algo entretenido, que se saque de tu rutina. Tu madre, tan perspicaz como siempre, sugiere que vallas por unas cosas a la tienda…

Já, como si eso fuera emocionante, pero bien, estas desesperada, así que aceptas.

Sales de mala gana, pero apenas pones un pie fuera de tu casa, adviertes que sobre tu buzón esta posada otra lechuza, esta vez más pequeña, y no tan intimidante. Te acercas curioseando, al igual que su parienta, esta extiende una de sus huesudas y rasposas patas al verte: el mismo sobre amarillento cuelga de ella.

Bien, ¿Qué más da? Te dices a ti misma, aunque no crees que ese sobre cambie drásticamente tu vida de todas formas extiendes tu mano para tomar el pergamino. Estas a unos milímetros de tomar contacto con el papel cuando...

¡¡¡BOOM!!!

En ruido similar a un disparo espanta al ave, volteas rápidamente para investigar el origen del ruido, pero al dar media vuelta, te encuentras frente a frente con un extrañísimo hombre, aparecido de la nada, vestido con una camisa hawaiana y un pantalón de pijama rojo y que sonríe diabólicamente. No lo dudas ni un instante y huyes despavorida.

- ¿Qué clase de cobarde eres? Ya esta bastante grandecita como para andar huyendo así. Como niña valiente que se supone que eres ve a enfrentar al loco en el **Capítulo 4**.

- Eres tonta pero no comes vidrio, antes de enfrentarte a un maniático prefieres cambiarte de nombre y de ciudad, mejor huye al **Capítulo 5.**

**- **Eres una chica inteligente, y como tal, sabes que estos asuntos se dejan en manos de expertos; llama a la policía en el **Capítulo 7.**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3:**

Te acercas rápidamente al ave y de un manotazo le arrebatas el pergamino. La lechuza, ofendida, emite un fuerte chillido y emprende el vuelo, perdiéndose rápidamente en el oscuro firmamento.

¡Gracias! Le gritas al aire, más para disculparte a ti misma por el trato a la pobre alimaña, que para realmente agradecerle. En fin, ya se ha ido, por lo tanto ahora dedicas toda tu atención a la carta:

Escrita con tinta verde, afirma que va dirigida a ti, incluso se han tomado la molestia de especificar en que habitación de la casa te encuentras. Gracioso, piensas, al parecer no eres la única con tiempo de sobra por aquí. Abres el sobre como si se tratara de un regalo de cumpleaños no deseado, dentro hay dos pergaminos perfectamente doblados que decían lo siguiente:

_Director: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Orden de Merlín, primera clase,_

_Gran hechicero, ex miembro de la _

_Confederación Internacional de Magos.) _

_Estimada Señorita Bowen:_

_Tenemos el placer de informarle que usted tiene una vacante en el prestigioso Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Adjuntamos la lista con el equipo y los libros necesarios._

_Las clases comenzarán el 1ro de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza para confirmar su asistencia no más tardar del 31 de Julio._

_Muy cordialmente_

_M. McGonagall_

_Subdirectora_

Ja, y tú que pedías que algo interesante pasara, pero esto ya era demasiado; quizá en otro momento le hubieras seguido con el juego gustosa, pero por en estos momentos no tenías demasiadas ganas de que alguien se divierta a tus expensas. Tomas la carta con las dos manos, la haces un bollo y la tiras a un rincón de tu habitación.

Enojada te tiras bruscamente sobre tu cama, algún idiota, en algún lugar, piensa que eres lo suficientemente estúpida y que tienes el suficiente tiempo libre como para seguir sus infantiles juegos. Sin lugar a dudas tienes mejores cosas que hacer, como por ejemplo...

- Miranda, un hombre quiere hablar contigo – dice tu madre, volviéndote de súbitamente a la realidad, tú ni idea de cuando entró – ¿tú lo conoces? La verdad es que me parece un poco extraño, ¿por qué no vienes? – Continúa hablando - Creo que hay varias cosas que aclarar – La actitud de esta, estaba entre la curiosidad y la preocupación

Meditas un poco, quién demonios vendría a visitarte, todos tus amigos se fueron, no conoces a la mayoría de tus vecinos y no has salido desde que empezaron las vacaciones de verano. Quizá sea algún anciano te confundió con otra persona y te acusa de alguna fechoría.

Bajas lentamente por las escaleras, aprovechando el tiempo para pensar los argumentos que probaran tu inocencia (que esta vez si son ciertos). Entras ensimismada a la sala de estar, pero en cuanto ves al invitado, tu mente se pone en blanco. Vestido con una camisa hawaiana sobre un pantalón de pijama, el hombre alto, delgado y con roja cabellera, observaba casi fascinado el televisor de la habitación. Luego de mirar el transistor desde todos los ángulos posibles, fija su atención a uno de tus padres, pero el comentario que seguramente estaba por formularle se detiene casi en seco, cuando advierte tu presencia.

-¡Oh, pero qué tenemos aquí! – Dice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – Así que esta jovencita es la futura aspirante a bruja – comenta risueño – ¡Oh, permíteme presentarme! Mi nombre es Arthur Weasley, y vengo a comunicarte que has sido aceptada en la mejor institución para hechiceros del mundo:

Me refiero a nada mas ni nada menos que el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería - Culmina diplomático.

El silencio sepulcral que sigue a continuación parece incomodar al no solo al visitante. Enderezando rápidamente la mueca de sorpresa que apareció en tu casa (una bastante entupida por cierto), comienzas a atar los clavos como solamente tú sabes hacerlo. Esto sin duda debía ser parte de la broma de la carta. Vuelves a fijar tu atención en el hombre, pero esta vez con un gesto lleno de suspicacia. Tus padres, por otro lado, sin abandonar su antigua expresión de confusión, miran hacia a todos lados, como esperando que algún conductor de Tv saliera de la nada y les confesara que todo fue una broma.

Cayendo en cuenta de incomoda situación, el visitante se aclara la garganta ruidosamente y prosigue:

Ejem, ya veo – Hace otra pausa incomoda – Je, je, je... disculpen – acota incómodo – Es la primera vez que trato con nuevos alumnos provenientes de familias _muggles_, disculpen si no tengo mucha cancha en esto:

Pues la verdad es que yo no me dedico a esto... aunque, no se ofenda: adoro a los _muggles_, de hecho, trabajo en el departamento Contra el Uso Incorrecto de Objetos _Muggles_... eh, usted sabe... hay muchos graciosos que hechizan utensilios o cosas por el estilo, creen que porque ustedes no poseen magia, pueden usarlos para divertirse.

Por otro lado – Saca un pañuelo de la nada y se seca el sudor de la frente – Con todo este asunto de la guerra, ya nadie quiere... – Culmina su oración súbitamente, como no queriendo revelar algo.

-Disculpe – Aprovecha uno de tus padres para opinar – ¿Pero de qué se trata este asunto de los magos, brujos o no sé qué? ¿Es acaso...?

-¡Oh! Si, si – Vuelve a interrumpir el misterioso hombre – Disculpe, me he ido por las ramas – Ahora el hombre fija su atención a ti – Dime: ¿Has recibido tu carta? –

-Eeeeh, sí – dices inocentemente – pero no recuerdo que hice exactamente con ella, si mal no recuerdo la tiré por el escusado – comentas diabólicamente, disfrutando la expresión de nerviosismo puro del hombre, al parecer se dio cuenta que su broma no funcionó bien.

- Ya veo – dice aún sonriente, sin embargo el sudor está empapándole la cara – no hay problema chiquitina – revuelve tu cabello amablemente. Y otra vez de la nada, saca el mismo sobre y se lo entrega a tus padres – permítanme explicarles – se dirige a tus padres mientras leen el pergamino – su hija ha nacido con el grandioso don de la magia – tus padres observan nuevamente al hombre –Dime pequeña – el visitante te observa con un halo de luz en sus ojos - ¿No te han ocurrido en algunas situaciones, generalmente cuando estas muy enojada o asustada, cosa extrañas: cosas que no te puedes explicar? –

Buenoo yo... – La verdad que ahora que lo meditabas, si podías nombrar unas cuantas ocasiones como las que el hombre mencionó.

Pero cómo podemos saber si lo que usted dice es cierto – Pregunta tu madre inmediatamente – yo nunca le he visto hacer ningún truco de magia a mi niña –

¡Oh! no, no se trata de eso – dice el supuesto brujo, espantando moscas invisibles de con la mano – verá me refiero a situaciones como....

Como cuando me caí por las escaleras y no me pasó nada – completaste tú inmediatamente – o la vez que el perro de tía Grettel me atacó, pero en cuanto me mordió resultó que ya no tenía ni un solo diente, o la vez que...

¡Exacto! – Esta vez fue el hombre el que interrumpió – Esas cosas pasaron porque las situaciones extremas hicieron que liberaras tu magia accidentalmente. Dos de mis hijos, por ejemplo, una vez convirtieron un juguete de mi hijo menor en araña – comento gracioso, pero al ver la palidez en la cara de tus padres continuó hablando - por supuesto que en Hogwarts aprenderás a controlar estas grandiosas habilidades, para que cosas así no sucedan – Dice guiñándote un ojo simuladamente.

Sin lugar a dudas ese hombre te agrada, no esperas el momento de aprender toda clase de trucos, incluso ya puedes ver a tu fastidioso primito Rod llorando porque transformaste su odioso conejito Timmy en cucaracha. Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibuja en tu cara-

¿Puedo ir, puedo ir, puedo ir? – Corres y te cuelgas de la falda de tu madre suplicando con cara de pobre huerfanita, esa maniobra nunca falla-

No lo sé – Duda tu padre – Aún no estoy del todo convencido de que esto sea real –

No tengo ningún inconveniente en probar que lo es – afirma sonriente el mago – si me lo permite –

Nuevamente de la nada, el visitante saca una vara de madera. Debe ser una varita mágica piensas, quien diría que los ridículos magos que van a las fiestas de cumpleaños tienen algo de real. El hombre, apunta a uno de los veladores en la sala y con unas extrañas palabras y movimientos, el mismo comienza a levitar. Tus padres se echan hacia atrás temerosos, pero tú observas expectante, sin perder detalle alguno.

¡Wooow! – Exclamas sorprendida – ¡¿Lo vieron?! ¡Es real! – Le señalas a tus padres – ¡Ahora no pueden negarme asistir a ese colegio!

¿Feliz ahora? Continúa leyendo en el **Capítulo 6.**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4: **

Decidida te das la media vuelta y regresas a tu casa, si ese loco busca algún problema se las va a ver contigo. Llegas a tu hogar justo a tiempo para ver como uno de tus padres le permite amablemente y como si nada la entrada al extraño personaje.

Luego te dicen que no le hables a extraños, piensas irónica.

Calculando para encontrarlo justo con las manos en la masa, esperas unos minutos fuera, hasta que oyes un grito o algo parecido a un grito, más bien una risa. Rápidamente como un huracán, entras a tu casa e irrumpes en la cocina violentamente.

¡Ajá! – gritas – Te agarré con las manos en la masa - señalas al hombre – ¡maniático! ¡Aléjate de mis padres!

Con el silencio que hubo a continuación no hubiera sido extraño que una de esas bolas de pasto pasara rodando por un costado. La escena con la que te encontraste se trataba de tus padres y el hombre sentados en la mesa de la cocina, bebiendo té y hablando tranquilamente.

¡Conque ahí estas! – Dice tu madre, sorprendentemente sonriendo – ven hija, te presento al Señor Weasley – te lleva frente al visitante, el cual estrecha tu mano cálidamente –

Agradeciendo que al parecer nadie se diera cuenta del ridículo que hiciste, tuerces una sonrisa falsa y le devuelves el saludo al hombre, disimulando lo más posible tu desconfianza.

Mindy, ¡El Señor Weasley ha venido a comunicarte una gran noticia ¡– dice tu madre emocionada – Mira, toma esto – Orgullosa te entrega un papel amarillento – léelo en vos alta.

_Director: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Orden de Merlín, primera clase,_

_gran hechicero, ex miembro de la _

_Confederación Internacional de Magos.) _

_Estimada Señorita Bowen:_

_Tenemos el placer de informarle que usted tiene una vacante en el prestigioso Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Adjuntamos la lista con el equipo y los libros necesarios._

_Las clases comenzarán el 1ro de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza para confirmar su asistencia no más tardar del 31 de Julio._

_Muy cordialmente_

_M. McGonagall_

_Subdirectora_

Sorprendida, relees el pergamino varias veces; esto debe tratarse de una broma. Abres la boca para decir algo, pero lo único que te sale es una perfecta imitación de pez, abriendo y cerrando la boca.

Oh, comprendo que estés así. Pequeña – habla por primera vez el hombre – A los hijos de muggles les cuesta creer lo que ocurre al principio – comenta alegre tratando de tranquilizarte.

Verás, tú has nacido con el grandioso don de la magia; me refiero a que tienes poderes sobrenaturales, que no todos los seres humanos tienen el lujo de poseer, y que aprendiendo a controlarlos puedes hacer buen uso de ellos-

¿Magia? ¿Yo? ¿Qué? – Son las únicas palabreas que logras, a duras penas, pronunciar-

Si tú – continúa el hombre sonriente - Dime, ¿alguna vez te han sucedido hechos extraños que nunca has podido explicarte? Cosas que desafían la ley de la razón-

Buenoo, ahora que lo pienso – Meditas, la verdad que muy a menudo te ocurren cosas de lo más extrañas – la vez que para escapar de un abusivo atravesé una pared de concreto sólido... o la vez que...

¡Lo ves¡ – Vuelve a hablar el hombre – Esas situaciones se dan debido a que tu magia se salió momentáneamente de control, por lo general motivada por fuertes sentimientos; claro que en Hogwarts aprenderás a controlar mejor estas habilidades ¡Estoy seguro de que serás una buen alumna¡ Claro, si aceptas ir-

Bien, yooo – miras a tus padres en busca de respuestas, ellos te dirigen una sonrisa cálida y afirman con la cabeza - ¡Acepto!

- Continúa en el **Capítulo 6.**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5.**

Ya llevas más de media hora corriendo y como dolorosamente compruebas eso fue más de lo que podías aguantar. Definitivamente no sobrevivirías como maratonista, o como velocista o… bueno en fin, como deportista.

Jadeando te apoyas en el cartel de una esquina. Ahora que te pones a reflexionar, el huir de tu casa fue algo bastante estúpido. Quizás el hombre solo pasaba por allí. Y quién sabe, tal vez estaba vestido así por alguna razón perfectamente justificable. Lo mejor será regresar a casa, piensas.

De todas maneras no tienes ni ropa, ni comida, ni mucho menos dinero como para comenzar una "nueva vida".

Te das la vuelta para regresar, pero súbitamente tu cerebro cae en la cuenta (tarde como siempre): a penas recuerdas el nombre de la calle en donde vives y luego de correr hacia ningún lado durante más de media hora es natural que no tengas ni la menor idea de donde te encuentras.

Miras el cartel en donde estabas apoyada anteriormente. Sobre un fondo verde oscuro las letras blancas deletrean prolijamente el nombre de "calle Magnolia".

Bien… reflexionas; tú vives en la "calle Evergreen", y eso queda a… yendo hacia… con dirección en…

….

Ok, admítelo, estas perdida… Lo mejor, según piensas será preguntarle a alguien para que te guíe de vuelta a tu casa. Pero a penas te sientas a esperar a que pase ese "alguien" cando algo llama tu atención:

- ¡Hey Big D! – Es la voz de un muchacho - ¡Ven a ver lo que encontré!

Te volteas para ver. Un grupo de 5 o 6 muchachos corpulentos se amontonan alrededor de un cantero. Entre insultos y risotadas, observas como uno de ellos saca de entre los arbusto a un niño no mucho mayor que tú.

- Valla, valla.- Dice el más grande y aparentemente el más estúpido del "grupito" – Con que es nuestro querido amigo: "Markins Evans"- Dice burlonamente. Los otros niños del grupo sueltan una sonora carcajada festejando a su "jefe".

-¡Déjame en paz cerdo sobre alimentado! – Chilla el niñito mientras un chico alto y con cara de rata lo sujeta por detrás.

-¿Cómo me llamaste? – Responde ofendido Big D – ¡Te enseñare a respetar a tus mayores!

Con estas palabras el círculo de gorilas se cierra formando un círculo alrededor del pobre niñito. Golpes y paradas comienzan a ser dirigidos hacia él.

- ¡Ya es suficiente! – te dices a ti misma, no vas a dejar que ese grupo de mastodontes subdesarrollados haga lo que se le da la gana… ¡No, no!

Decidida y sacando pecho cruzas la calle. ¡Vas a detener esto!... sea por las buenas o por las malas.

Te remangas la camiseta y fuertemente golpeas la espalda del "líder del grupo" con tu dedo índice.

-¡Oye tú, cara de puerco! – Le llamas.

En cuanto terminas de pronunciar las palabras. La lluvia de patadas y golpes hacia el tal Evans se detiene. Lentamente, uno por uno de los pandilleros se voltea hacia ti y forma un nuevo muro humano (esta vez alrededor tuyo). El chico golpeado por su parte aprovecha la oportunidad y huye corriendo.

¡De nada! - Le saludas sarcástica a través de un hueco entre dos de los gorilotes.

-¿Cómo me llamaste? – Con cara de pocos amigos, el "jefe" de la pandilla se dirige amenazante hacia ti mientras blande sus puños del tamaño de melones.

Ríes tontamente mientras te encojes de hombros-

- ¿Me hablas a mi? – Preguntas inocentemente.

El muchacho entrecierra aun más sus pequeños ojitos en clara señal de amenaza.

Vuelves a reír

– Pues yo… ¡ARGHHHH!

No terminas de hablar cuando el abusivo te toma del cuello y levantando uno de sus puños se prepara para golpear.

- ¡No te hagas la tonta! – Dice - Si no re pites lo que dijiste… te voy a… voy…-

El discurso del cerdo se detiene en seco. Aun con su puño levantado, sumado a una clara expresión de pánico, el abusivo ahora observa cauteloso a alguien detrás de ti.

¿Qué sucede Didydunks? – Suena una voz masculina -– ¿No me digas que ya te cansaste de los niños de primaria? - Continúa en tono burlón - ¿Ahora te dedicas a golpear a niñitas?

El chico cerdo esta más que atemorizado. Imaginando a un "súper abusivo" volteas a ver; pero lo que te encuentras te deja boquiabierta:

Un chico alto y moreno, muy bien parecido, de unos 16 años de edad sonríe malicioso ante el grupo de gigantes.

¿Quién lo diría? … Un mastodonte atemorizado de un simple muchacho… Mejor te quedas a ver. Sigue en el **Capítulo. **

¿Qué haces ahí parada?... ¡Es nuestra oportunidad! Hagamos la gran "Mark Evans" y huyamos al **Capitulo 7**… Caro, que para avisarle a la policía...Ejem.


End file.
